Remote applications and/or remote desktops are widely utilized for both consumer and enterprise applications. Consumers prefer remote applications or desktops because they offer a secure and simple alternative to local customized installations, which may prove technically demanding or vulnerable to malicious software. Enterprise administrators often opt for remote applications or desktops over local installations due to their scalability, security, and platform-agnostic accessibility.
Speech recognition technology is playing an increasingly prominent role in modern software applications. As speech recognition technology has improved in accuracy, hardware manufacturers have leveraged its increasing precision to downsize hardware platforms, for example, by removing alternative input devices (e.g., keyboards and touch devices) that were once commonplace. Moreover, certain applications are particularly well suited for speech recognition, for example, applications which will be utilized by users who will likely need to have their hands free to perform other tasks (e.g., in the medical or dental context).
Accordingly, a need exists for speech recognition support for remote applications and desktops.